


Shoulders

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-04
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba has a small gripe about his relationship with Honda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble about Kaiba and Honda (afterglow?). Thank Rice-chan and Nana-chan for feeding the plotbunny over Y!M.

Kaiba tried to rub the soreness out of his shoulders and winced. He was going to have some nasty bruises there in the morning.

“Bastard,” Kaiba grumbled. Honda was lounging beside him, looking utterly unconcerned by Kaiba’s irritation. It was all Honda’s fault. When he grabbed Kaiba, he grabbed too damn hard, and he wouldn’t let go for anything.

“I thought you wanted me to lose control.”

Kaiba didn’t justify that with an answer. He had wanted Honda to let him be in control for once. How was he supposed to know that Honda would be such an aggressive bottom?


End file.
